Seeing Black
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A second explosion rocks a crime scene where Nick and Sara are inside. Nick gets lucky. Sara, on the other hand, is now seeing nothing but black. Sara's life will change and yet, she'll show everyone an important lesson.
1. Bomb

Seeing Black

Chapter 1

Bomb

Sara had been called to an explosion caused by a bomb. Nick and Warrick were coming with her. The bomb went off at an apartment building. "How many were killed?" Nick asked.

"About four so far and about a dozen were injured," Brass reported.

Sara and Nick looked at where the bomb originated. It appeared that it originated in the basement. After about ten minutes, a fireman came to them. "This building is unstable. You have to get out now!" The fireman said quickly.

Sara and Nick ran out of the building. "There's another bomb!" Warrick yelled to them.

Sara and Nick were very close to the building. Nick grabbed Sara's arm and ran. Sara turned to see the flames reach her. Nick and Sara were thrown back from the force. Warrick and Brass raced over to them. "Nick, you alright?" Warrick asked squatting next to his friend.

"Yeah," Nick said coughing.

A medic came over and took Nick to the ambulance. "Sara, are you alright?" Brass asked.

Sara's eyes were closed. "Sara, talk to us," Warrick urged.

Sara opened her eyes. Warrick and Brass jumped back with surprise and gasped. Her eyes were white. "I…I can't see." Sara said scared.

Warrick and Brass helped her up. "It's okay Sara; we're going to let a medic take you now. Warrick's going with you." Brass said as the medic led her to the ambulance.

Warrick sat in the seat as Sara sat on the stretcher. Brass was calling Grissom and Catherine. "Hi Sara, my name is Phil Willey. Is anything wrong except for the fact you can't see?" Phil asked gently as the ambulance roared down the street.

"No, I'm blind aren't I? Heat exposure, I was looking at the building when the bomb went off and the heat literally burned my coronas. It makes your eyes milky white which is why I heard Warrick and Brass gasp." Sara said whispering.

"That's right; you're a very smart lady. Would you like to go out to dinner?" Phil asked gently.

"You're joking," Sara pointed out.

"Yes, I am. I'm married. Don't let the wife know I'm looking at cute girls on the job," Phil said smiling.

"Warrick?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Warrick answered.

"I just wanted to make sure you're there. I'm glad to have someone I know around. How's Nick?" Sara asked.

Warrick was silent for a minute before answering, "I don't know how Nick is. He seemed fine when we went over to him."

Sara sighed. "Warrick, be honest with me, do you think I'll be able to be a C.S.I without my eyes?" Sara said sadly.

"We don't know if this is permanent or not. It will all depend on when you get your eyesight back." Warrick said lightly.

"You seem sure that I will get my eye sight back," Sara pointed out.

Warrick smiled. "I'm smiling at that comment Sara. I'm pretty darn sure you're going to get your eyesight back." Warrick said softly.

The ambulance stopped. Warrick and Phil helped Sara out. They held on to her and showed her to the ER room where a doctor was waiting. He looked at Sara's eyes. "Hello Ms. Sidle. I hear that you were in an accident. I'm going to let your husband stay." The doctor said.

Warrick and Sara laughed. "I'm not married. Who do you think my husband is?" Sara asked lightly.

"This man here," The doctor said shortly.

"You mean Warrick?" Sara said surprised.

"Yeah, he means me. That has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Warrick said laughing.

Sara shook her head. The doctor looked into her eyes. "Sara, you are blind. I'm not sure whether it will be temporary or not. There's nothing I can do. I'm going to release you, but first do you have any sunglasses?" The doctor said shortly.

Sara nodded. Warrick saw they were in her pocket and handed them to her. "Thanks Warrick," Sara said shortly putting them on.

The doctor gave her a cane. "This is going to be a cane that you'll put in front of you when you walk. If it bumps into anything, then you won't bump into anything." The doctor explained.

Sara took a deep breath. "Thank you Doctor," Sara said walking slowly with Warrick.

Warrick turned. "Have you treated a Nick Stokes?" Warrick asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, he was just released." The doctor said.

"Thanks," Warrick said leaving with Sara.

Outside, Nick, Catherine, Grissom and Brass were waiting from them. "Hey Sara, how are you?" Nick asked.

"Nick? I've been better. How are you?" Sara asked concerned.

"I just got a couple scratches." Nick answered.

"Sara, do you want me to drive you home? I can help you find things around your apartment for a few days." Catherine said lightly.

Sara was quiet. "Catherine, you've got Lindsay. I can't ask you to help me…" Sara began.

Catherine cut her off. "No, you don't have to ask me because I'm offering. I'll only stay for a few hours and then I'll go home. I can pick you up to go to work and then drop you off." Catherine offered.

Sara nodded. "Thank Catherine," Sara said softly. "But will I have a job?"

"Sure you will. You're a great C.S.I." Grissom said.

"I know I _was _a great C.S.I, but my eyes were everything. Now I can't see…" Sara said trailing off.

"The doctor said it could be temporary and it might not be." Warrick reminded her.

Sara shrugged. "We're all here for you Sara," Brass said gently.

"Thanks," Sara said shortly.

Catherine led Sara to her car and drove her to her apartment. "Do you have your keys?" Catherine asked as soon as they got to her door.

"No! I left them in the locker at the C.S.I building!" Sara said angrily remembering.

"It's okay. We can drive back." Catherine said gently.

"No, my landlord has an extra set of keys." Sara said. "She's next door to me on the right,"

Catherine knocked on the door. An old woman answered. "Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked.

Catherine introduced herself and then explained what happened. Sara stood by her quietly. "Oh you poor dear! Sara, you've always paid your rent and you've never played loud music or anything. I've got my key, but do come in." The woman said opening the door fully now.

"Thank you so much Lucy," Sara said walking inside.

Catherine followed her. "I'll make some tea. Do you two work together?" Lucy asked going into the kitchen.

"Yes," Catherine answered.

"Catherine, are you married? Do you have kids?" Lucy asked bring them cups of tea.

"I was married and now I'm divorced and I do have one girl. Her name is Lindsay. She's nine." Catherine said proudly.

"Oh that's good. I'll tell you what Catherine, I'll be here with Sara and you can take her to and from work. Is that alright with the both of you?" Lucy asked smiling.

Sara nodded. "That would be great. It makes it easier for you Catherine. Thank you Lucy." Sara said smiling.

"No problem Sara," Lucy said filling her cup with more tea.

"Thank you so much Lucy. I've got to go home now. Lindsay is always wondering where I am. Thank you for everything," Catherine said leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then," Sara said lightly.

"See you tomorrow," Catherine said gently.

Sara didn't sleep easy. She tossed and turned and was haunted with nightmares. In her nightmares were the only times she could see…and she never liked what she saw.


	2. Bang!

Chapter 2

Bang!

Catherine picked up Sara and drove her to work. At work, Sara walked down the hall slowly. "Hi Sara!" A perky voice said.

"Greg?" Sara asked.

"The one and only," Greg answered.

"Is there anything you want?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, why don't you have a coffee break with me today?" Greg offered.

Sara nodded. "Sure Greg, but it won't be a date, right?" Sara asked.

Greg sighed. "If you don't want it to be one…" Greg said sadly.

Sara smiled at the disappointment in his voice. "Bye Greg," Sara said walking down the hall again.

"Hello Sara, how are you?" A female voice asked.

"Jackie?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Jackie answered.

"Oh, I'm good and you?" Sara asked.

"Great, I heard Grissom or Ecklie may take a lab tech into the field soon. I hope it's me." Jackie said.

Sara smiled. "Good luck," Sara said walking down the hall again.

Nick saw Sara. "How are you Sara?" Nick asked.

Sara looked ready to burst. "Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine!" Sara snapped walking down the hall quickly until she turned and hit the wall.

Nick ran over to her. "Are you alright now?" Nick asked gently.

"Fine," Sara muttered.

Nick smiled. "Look, Sara, I know you don't always want someone's help, but maybe you might want someone to help you for a while." Nick said gently.

"Thank you Nick, but I don't need your help or your sorrow." Sara said walking slowly away.

Nick walked into Grissom's office. Grissom was there. "Something I can help you with Nicky?" Grissom said looking through papers.

Nick closed the door. "Uh…yeah." Nick said quietly.

"Well?" Grissom asked.

Nick took a deep breath. "Sara's been a little odd lately." Nick said shortly.

"How?" Grissom asked.

"Well, she's refusing to have any help from anyone and when you ask, 'how are you?' she freaks." Nick explained.

Grissom nodded. "Put yourself in her shoes. If you suddenly became blind, how would you react?" Grissom asked calmly.

"I'd accept help and I'd be nicer. I think Sara needs to talk to someone." Nick said quickly.

Grissom sighed. "Nick, I'm glad you're concerned, but there's nothing I can do. Sara will need a little bit of time to herself before she's back to herself." Grissom said gently.

"Gris, I can't stand to see her hurt. Everyone in this lab is like family. I just wish I could do something…" Nick said quietly.

"You can start by just listening to her and let Sara just do what she needs to do." Grissom said softly.

"Thanks Grissom," Nick said walking out the door.

Nick saw Sara standing in the doorway. "Sara!" Nick said surprised.

Sara was crying. "Nick, I'm so sorry for being nasty to you earlier." Sara said sobbing.

Nick hugged her. "Hey, it's okay." Nick said gently.

Sara pulled away. "No, it's not Nick. You and everyone else have just been trying to help me and I'm pushing you all away." Sara said quietly.

"Hey Sara, it's okay." Warrick said coming around the corner.

"Warrick?" Sara asked.

"Yep and like I said, it's okay. You're like family to us." Warrick said lightly.

Catherine walked around the corner. "Everyone's like family to me. You've just had a rough time. Like family, we understand Sara. I'll drive you to and from work. Heck, if you call at 2:00 in the morning, I'll be there to listen." Catherine said gently.

"So will I," Nick said lightly.

"Uh…I guess I would too, but I value my sleep so call Catherine and Nick before you call me." Warrick said laughing.

"Warrick! Don't even joke about that! He'll be there for you too." Catherine said sharply.

Sara laughed. "We might as well start the shift." Sara said sighing.

Grissom walked out of his office. "Catherine and I will work on our murder case. Sara, Nick and Warrick will continue working on the bombing." Grissom said.

Nick, Warrick and Sara walked into a small conference room. "Nick, you can reconstruct the bomb. Sara and I will go back to the building and see if we can't find anything else." Warrick said quickly.

"How come it's always me that gets stuck with the bomb?" Nick complained.

Warrick shrugged. "Have fun," Sara said walking out of the room with Warrick.

----

Nick sighed and dumped all the parts of the bomb on the table and began to work.

----

Warrick and Sara walked into the building. Warrick led her to the basement. "There's a wooden beam and all of the debris is blown out from there," Warrick described.

"Suggesting that this is the point of origin," Sara filled in.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah," Warrick agreed.

"What else do you see?" Sara asked.

"Nothing much, everything's all burned," Warrick said walking around.

Sara was silent. "What's down here? I remember a few melted laundry machines, but is there anything else?" Sara asked.

Warrick used his flashlight to look around. "No, there's nothing else. It's just trash," Warrick said sighing.

"Where is the light bulb facing?" Sara asked.

Warrick looked up. "It's completely melted." Warrick told her.

"That means that the bomb was right under the light. Do we know where the second bomb went off at?" Sara asked.

"It was at the entrance. By the door," Warrick informed her.

"Warrick, you're going to need Grissom or Catherine here. You might be missing something, but I can't see it." Sara said dully.

"Yeah, you're right." Warrick said.

Warrick called Grissom and he'd said he be right over. Catherine and his case was closed and Catherine was doing the paperwork. Once Grissom got there, he met Warrick and Sara in the basement. "Catherine should be here in a little while to check out the second bomb with Nick. Nick found out that the bombs are pipe bombs filled with sawdust. They were time activated." Grissom explained.

"Were they functional?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, but they both had loose wires." Grissom said.

"Maybe the person had planted several bombs in the building, but they all didn't go off." Sara suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Grissom said.

"I guess I'll go look upstairs for any other bombs." Warrick said shaking his head.

"Be careful Warrick. The bombs still could be active." Grissom said lightly.

Warrick was beginning to leave when Sara stopped him. "Wait, can't you hear that? I can't tell what it is, but it can't be good." Sara said.

Grissom got Warrick and Sara out quickly as another bomb went off. "How'd you hear that?" Warrick asked amazed.

"Well, when one sense goes, another strengthens." Grissom explained.

"That place must be full of pipe bombs." Sara said shaking her head.

Grissom called Brass. "I'm not having one C.S.I step in that building until we have a bomb squad go in there and clear it. Understood?" Grissom asked angrily.

Grissom hung up. "We'll be going back to the lab," Grissom grumbled.

Warrick drove Sara back to the lab where Sara had her coffee with Greg. "So, how's life treatin' you?" Greg asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Do you really want to know?" Sara asked taking a sip.

"No," Greg admitted.

"Good because I probably wouldn't have told you anyway. So, how's life in D.N.A?" Sara asked.

"Boring," Greg answered dully.

"I heard that Grissom might let someone in the field. Jackie thinks it's going to be her." Sara said calmly.

"What? No one told me about this! Oh that Jackie! I've got to go!" Greg said running out of the room.

"You sure know how to make guys run away." Catherine said entering the room.

"Hey Catherine," Sara greeted.

Sara was recognizing everyone's voice now. "I heard you had another bang today." Catherine said getting a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, we think the whole building is a pipe bomb," Sara said.

"Well, I see Eckley coming and I haven't done my paperwork, so I got to go." Catherine said rushing out of the room.

It was like Sara's life had ended and another's life had begun with a bang.


	3. Miracles Happen Every Once in a While

Chapter 3

Miracles Happen Every Once in a While

The bomb squad recovered several other pipe bombs and then the building was cleared. Nick came up to Sara. "Feel this," Nick said handing her a blasting cap.

Sara felt the grooves. "Hmm…they're long. If we get a suspect, we can compare the groove marks." Sara said shortly. "Did you check the apartment's records? If anyone filed a complaint…"

"Yeah, they might be mad enough to blow the place up. I was going to check that now." Nick said leaving.

Grissom came up to Sara. "Sara, I have some bad news. Mary White is coming to see if you're fit to work at C.S.I. She believes, you need your eyes. She's coming today." Grissom warned.

"Thanks Grissom. I guess I'll get booted out before the end of this week. I need a miracle." Sara muttered sadly.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure if Mary gives you the boot, we can petition it or something." Grissom said quickly.

"I'm going to start looking for other jobs." Sara joked darkly.

"Don't worry," Grissom muttered.

Sara smiled and walked on to see Catherine. "Hey Sara," Catherine greeted.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could have a talk." Sara said shortly.

"Sure," Catherine said pulling up a chair and led Sara to it.

"I know this is an odd time, but I think I love someone." Sara admitted.

"So? What's the problem?" Catherine asked.

Sara cleared her throat. "I…uh…don't think he looks at me as anything else than a co-worker." Sara said sadly.

"Oh, who is it that you like?" Catherine asked gently.

"Grissom," Sara said quietly.

Catherine was quiet for a minute. "Well, Gil's never been too good at seeing good woman. I'm sure he'll come to his senses sometime." Catherine comforted.

"Yeah, but when? I've been under his nose for years and he hasn't seen me." Sara said.

Catherine sighed. "I don't know Sara." Catherine said.

Sara nodded. "Thanks for listening." Sara said getting up.

"Talking sometimes isn't better than getting a beer," Catherine said lightly.

Sara smiled and walked away. Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara all went to the crime scene. Sara was the first to get close to the building and a violent shake erupted and flames flew out.

Sara was thrown back with the force. Everyone rushed around her. "Damn!" Nick said angrily.

"Sara, are you alright?" Grissom asked sitting next to her.

Sara opened her eyes. Everything was a blur. It took a few minutes for everything to come into focus. "Grissom…you're wearing a black top. Catherine's wearing a red one." Sara said shortly.

Everyone looked confused. "Yes, that's right." Nick said shortly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Catherine asked.

"Four," Sara answered.

Everyone looked shocked. "That's right. You're eyesight is back." Warrick said smiling.

Sara laughed getting up. "I'm so glad the bomb squad missed this one bomb." Sara said lightly.

"Hold on Sara. We'll need to get you checked out. It's a little odd that your eyesight has just come back." Nick said shortly.

Catherine smiled. "It's a miracle Nick. There's nothing else to it." Catherine said, "I still agree we should have you checked out though."

"Alright," Sara said shortly.

"Okay, Catherine take Sara to the hospital. Warrick, call Brass and tell him we need his place cleared again. Nick and I will just wait until it's cleared again." Grissom said quickly.

Sara and Catherine nodded and got into the car. Catherine turned on the radio and a sweet song filled the car.

_Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen_

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

Catherine looked over at Sara and smiled. Sara smiled back. Miracles happen once in a while.

A/N- The lyrics are not mine. It's from **Miracles Happen (When You Believe)**.

I've created a new C.S.I role playing site. Check it out here:

http/thecrimelab. 


	4. The End

Chapter 4

The End

At the hospital, the doctor said it was a miracle. Sara's eyesight had returned. "You both are scientists, how do you think it happened?" The doctor asked.

"No idea. It should have damaged her eyes more." Catherine said logically.

"Some things can't be explained I guess. Poor Lucy will be so upset," Sara said lightly.

Catherine looked confused. "Who?" Catherine asked.

"Lucy, the landlord, she really enjoyed having me around. She drove me batty though," Sara said smiling.

"You're ready to go home I guess. Call me if anything happens," The doctor said.

Catherine drove Sara home. The next day, Sara drove herself to work. With her eyesight back, she was seeing things differently. She understood the feeling of loneliness and sadness.

Grissom saw her after work. "Hey Sara," Grissom said lightly.

"Yeah," Sara answered turning to him.

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat?" Grissom asked.

"Sure," Sara said grabbing her purse.

It would seem that alls well that ends well, but that is untrue. The apartment bombings went unsolved for several years until it was discovered that the landlord himself blew up his building for insurance money.

Justice had finally been served after a long seven years. By then, the nightshift had new faces and one or two old ones.

What happened during those seven years? Well that's another story, isn't it?

**The End**

A/N- This ending's a little different than my others. It's sort of a cliffhanger. I do not plan on doing a sequel to tell what happened during the seven years. Use your imagination!

If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
